


Temperature

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Trunks si ammalasse, Goten riuscirebbe a occuparsi di lui?Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 584.  
> ★ Prompt: 1. A è un burrito di coperte per via dell’influenza. B avrà la pazienza di assisterlo?

Cap.1 L’influenza di Trunks

 

Trunks tirò su con il naso, sentiva gli occhi bruciargli e un dolore fortissimo al setto nasale, le tempie gli pulsavano. Chiuse gli occhi e si avvolse nelle coperte, ne aveva diversi strati che gli stringevano il corpo e lasciò ricadere pesantemente la testa sul cuscino, i capelli color glicine risaltavano su di esso.

“Sto malissimo” biascicò, con voce arrocchita.

“Sembri un _burrito_ di coperte” disse Goten, mettendogli in bocca il termometro.

Trunks sbuffò e fece ondeggiare il termometro in bocca, mentre Goten si metteva seduto accanto a lui. Gli passò la mano sulla testa, accarezzandogliela, infilando le dita tra le morbide ciocche di capelli.

Trunks sentiva una certa sonnolenza, non riusciva a riaprire gli occhi.

Goten controllò ripetutamente l’orologio e allungò le gambe, fino a sbattere contro il letto e gettò indietro la testa, i capelli neri risaltavano sulla sua pelle scura. Si piegò nuovamente con la schiena in avanti e gli tolse il termometro dalla bocca, corrugò la fronte vedendo le labbra rosse di Trunks sporte e il rivolo di saliva che era rimasto aderito al termometro. Lo pulì con un fazzolettino, lo avvicinò al viso e impallidì, dicendo: “Trentotto. Non ti eri preso un febbrone così alto da quando eravamo piccoli”.

Trunks tentò di socchiudere gli occhi, erano liquidi.

“Come vedi non faccio come te, lamentandomi di star per morire” borbottò, la sua voce era sempre più cavernosa.

Goten incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Penso che mi toccherà occuparmi di te” rifletté.

“Da quando hai tutta questa pazienza?” farfugliò Trunks.

Goten posò il termometro sul comodino e si alzò in piedi, grattandosi la testa.

< Ora cosa si fa? > si chiese.

“Io ho un sacco di pazienza” si lamentò.

“Come quando dopo soli due giorni ti sei dimenticato di annaffiare le piante o come quando volevi crescere una lucertola e ti sei annoiato dopo solo un’ora e l’hai rifilata a tuo fratello?” domandò Trunks. Tossì un paio di volte e il muco gli scivolò dal viso.

Le iridi nere di Goten si illuminarono, il giovane trasse un pacchetto di fazzolettini e lo utilizzò per soffiargli il naso.

“Ero solo un bambino allora” borbottò.

Trunks gemette, mentre un po’ di sangue gli sporcava la narice.

Goten rabbrividì e appallottolò il fazzoletto, gettandolo in una busta dove ce n’erano altri.

“Ti conviene prepararmi la pezzuola…”. Trunks non riuscì a finire la frase per l’accesso che lo scosse, Goten si sedette al suo fianco e lo abbracciò.

“Bagnata? Subito, amore” disse.

Trunks cercò d’inarcare un sopracciglio.

“Io ti amo, sarà l’amore a darmi la forza di occuparmi di te” promise Goten. Annuì, irrigidì le spalle larghe e alzò il mento, guardando fisso fuori dalla finestra. La luce biancastra del sole filtrava nell’appartamento, illuminando il soggiorno dove stava il letto e la cucina, oltre una porta a vetri socchiusa.

“Perfetto, farò la fine dei nostri pesci rossi” lo punzecchiò Trunks. Ghignò e Goten lo lasciò andare, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Vedrai, uomo di poca fede” disse, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

Trunks sorrise.

< Tutto sommato non è tanto male pensare che per una volta sarà lui a occuparsi di me > pensò, addormentandosi.

Goten accese il gas e mise la pentola sul fuoco, riempiendola d’acqua.

< Voglio davvero occuparmi di lui, però ha ragione, da solo non ce la posso fare > pensò. Prese una sedia e vi si accomodò, guardando l’acqua in attesa che bollisse; estrasse il telefono dalla tasca e digitò il numero, avvicinandosi l’apparecchio al viso.

“Pronto, Marron, mi serve aiuto” disse.

 


	2. Cap.2 Restagli accanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 628.  
> ★ Prompt: 25. A vorrebbe poter assistere per bene B, malato, ma la verità è che non ne capisce niente di medicine, cucina e altro. Quindi chiama C come ultima spiaggia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geYD15FVI0w.

Cap.2 Restagli accanto

 

Marron chiuse la tenda della finestra della cucina, raggiunse la porta a vetri che divideva la stanza dalla camera da letto e controllò fosse chiuse a chiave, sbirciò al suo interno guardando la figura di Trunks profondamente addormentato sotto strati di coperte.

Goten si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e sospirò.

“Non so proprio come avrei fatto senza di te. Ti occupi di noi sin da quando siamo bambini, eppure saremmo noi i maggiori” borbottò, lasciandosi cadere seduto in una sedia di ciliegio. Osservò il piano cottura di finto marmo verde chiaro.

“Ho fatto esperienza con quelle due ‘patate’ dei miei genitori” disse Marron. Controllò l’orologio.

< La prossima pillola deve prenderla tra un’ora. Potrei iniziare a mettere su del the in questo momento. La borsa dell’acqua calda dovrebbe essere ancora come minimo tiepida, mentre la pezzuola umida gliela cambio tra un paio di minuti. Meglio prendere dell’altro ghiaccio da mettere nella bacinella >. Fece il punto della situazione.

“Sei abbastanza matura da occuparti anche di tuo zio e la tua famiglia, ti ricordo” disse Goten.

< Io, invece, stavo facendo bollire l’acqua per la pezzuola. Quello bollita serviva per il brodo al massimo > pensò.

Marron si mise davanti il lavabo di metallo, infilò dei guanti di plastica gialli ed iniziò a lavare i piatti, il primo era decorato da dei fiorellini rosa.

“Dai. Così sembra chissà che, cerco solo di fare il minimo. Inoltre di solito è Trunks che si occupa perfettamente di questa casa, è un ragazzo responsabile quando vuole” disse. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi codini biondi.

“Se non era per te io e Trunks neanche stavamo insieme” ammise Goten. Osservò le uova di marmo colorate che decorava uno dei tanti ripiani di legno che ricoprivano le pareti della cucina.

“Quella era una mia crociate personale. Siamo cresciuti insieme e non avrei sopportato di vedervi soffrire solo perché non avevate il coraggio di dichiararvi a vicenda” rispose Marron. Stava lavando un vassoio che riportava la raffigurazione di una coppia di amanti francesi, sotto un lampione, stilizzati.

“Marron, senti… io voglio davvero dimostrargli di essere utile. Voglio fare qualcosa per lui, ma la verità è che non capisco niente di medicine, cucina, cure o altro…” gemette Goten.

Marron si voltò verso di lui.

“Vuoi davvero prenderti cura di Trunks?” chiese.

Goten si alzò in piedi di scatto e annuì vigorosamente, strinse i pugni e disse convinto: “Farei qualsiasi cosa e ne fossi capace”.

“Allora. Comincia con il cercare una confezione nuova di detersivo nello sgabuzzino. E poi, se riesci in tempi brevi, puoi aiutarmi a mettere il ghiaccio nella bacinella” disse Marron.

Goten abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace di averti disturbato. Però ero veramente disperato e tu mi sei sembrata l’unica in grado di salvarmi…” sussurrò.

Marron lo guardò in viso, la figura di lui si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.

“Goten. L’unica cosa di cui Trunks ha veramente bisogno da te è che tu gli stia accanto. Non sono arrabbiata e, anzi, sono felice di potervi aiutare, ma ti devi prendere cura di lui facendogli compagnia, non facendogli pesare la momentanea condizione” disse.

Goten annuì e le sorrise, Marron lo afferrò per un braccio, inumidendogli la manica con il guanto umido.

“Anzi. Vacci subito, posso trovarlo io il detersivo” lo rassicurò.

“D’accordo” disse Goten, aprì la porta a vetri e la varcò, entrando in camera da letto.

Trunks mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era ancora arrossato dalla febbre.

“S-stavo facendo un sogno… strano…” biascicò.

Goten si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Raccontamelo, amore” disse gentilmente.

“Ballavamo il tango” esalò Trunks.

“Se vuoi, quando stai meglio, possiamo andare a prendere qualche lezione” disse.

Trunks gli sorrise.

“Gra-zie…” esalò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eK3hAUggPg.


End file.
